You'll Always Shine
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight the bitchy cheerleader who's slept with every jock possible,he seems perfect,but no ones knows his dark secrets,his damaged life,and his self loathing. But everything changes when the new kid Logan Mitchell moves to Minnesota.
1. Cheer Code

**HI EVERYBODY! Sooooo guess what! yet another story! Who's exited! I bet you are! Who wants to punch me in the face for starting another story? I bet YOU do! :D**

**So basically Kendall's a cheerleader, he walks around in his little uniform all day strutting his stuff, showing his legs,flexing his ass,things that a whorie Kendall does :D  
**

**Sooo,Logan is the new kid, and he completely goes head over heels for Kendall the very first day that he see's Kendall,ALSO, there will be past Kenlos,Kames,Cargan,and Jagan. Though Cargan was only for a week,and Jagan was a one time drunken hook up, no real feelings. Basically they've all had sex with one another at one point or another, all of them are whores,we all know it.  
**

**MOVING ON!  
**

**Kendall might look bitchy,but he's really not, he has a very deep and upsetting past.  
**

**ALSO! Warnings for Bulimia and Anorexia.  
**

* * *

Kendall gasped once again,hating the feeling of the hot vomit running up his throat, yet loving it at the same time as it hit the toilet, knowing he would be empty soon, that's what he wanted, he loved eating, loved it, loved it,loved it but he couldn't eat, he didn't deserve it, he was disgusting.

"Oh Kendall."

Kendall glanced up at the soft whisper, understanding that his two best friend and fellow cheerleaders, Lucy and Mercedes were standing behind him, patting his back as he forced himself to throw up again.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop doing this." Lucy whispered.

Kendall didn't reply, he puked again as hard as he could, eager for all of the food he had taken in that morning to be gone, Mercedes sighed,

"Oh Sweetie,"

They comforted him threw his violent episode, helping him up when he was done because he was hot and dizzy and disorientated.

Kendall wobbled out to look at himself into the locker room mirror, washing his face with freezing water,and splashing water into his mouth in an attempt to get the horrible taste out of him.

"Kendall..." Lucy muttered.

"What!" He snapped,grabbing a towel and rubbing at his face, he opened up his little purse like thing and took out some foundation, light blue wash out hair dye,chap stick and a comb.

"I thought you were stopping this."

Kendall ignored them both. He pored the light creamy foundation onto his finger tips, spreading it over his face to cover up any of the red spots that were now on his face, sighing at the cold creamy substance against his over headed skin.

He opened the chap stick,spreading it over his chapped lips with trembling hands, he actually missed his plump silky lips a few times his fingers were shaking so bad. He combed his hair back into place softly, making sure his bangs were fluffy and neat, lastly taking the light blue dye and carefully rubbing it into certain places in his head.

A little in the back, a few tiny streaks in his bangs, two thicker streaks on the sides of his head, a few on the top.

He washed his hands of Make up and dye, straitened out his skirt,and made sure the black T-shirt under his cheer leading top was in place and unwrinkled.

He moved his feet within his converse, making sure everything was secure before putting everything back into his little black backpack before swinging it over his shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

Both girls sighed and gave each other a look that Kendall knew well,but he ignored as he always did lately, they nodded at him and grabbed there own bags,following Kendall out.

* * *

Logan Mitchell smirked as he walked into the school building, he was to amused about how almost every single eye landed on him as he walked in, he wasn't a vain person, he actually just found it hilarious that just because he was new,everyone seemed so fascinated by him.

The brunet waved at a cluster of girls who were staring at him for his own amusement, chuckling when the blushed and scattered as one in all different directions,knocking heads and falling over each others feet.

Logan laughed to himself, smiling when he spotted the Latino and tall pretty boy at the end of the hall way.

"LOGIE!" The Latino cried when he saw Logan approach them, he ran forward, pulling his hand away from the tall boys and nearly tackled the brunet to the ground.

"Whats up,man?" Logan chuckled, hugging the Latino back.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU LOGIE!" Carlos screeched.

"You saw me a few months ago,Carlos." Logan laughed.

"That's a long time." Carlos stated,letting the boy go from his grasp.

"To you,maybe,not to normal people." Logan chuckled.

"I'm normal!" Carlos cried,pouting.

James and Logan bit there lip,trying not to burst out laughing at the look that spread across Carlos' face when he realized that the guys were trying to say he was weird.

"Of course you are,babe." James chuckled,kissing the Latino's forehead.

Carlos slapped the taller boy away.

"Anyways," James rolled his eyes," Its good to see you,Loges." He smiled and pulled the shorter male into a 'man hug' and ruffled his spiky hair.

They heard a giggle,and they all turned to look across the hall, a girl in a black cheer leading uniform was leaning against her locker,twirling a red piece of hair between her fingers and biting her lip. She was also staring at Logan which the brunet thought was hilarious.

"That's Addison." Carlos told him.

"Cool name. To bad she's not my type." Logan laughed.

"Addison is everyone's type." James told the brunet.

"She's not mine." The brunet told the two.

"Seriously?" James asked,not looking convinced.

"You telling me you would tap that?" Logan asked,looking amused.

"Yeah,well when I was single I would screw anyone,I fucked you didn't I?" James asked,raising his eyebrows.

"We were drunk dumb ass, Anyone would screw anyone when drunk." Logan snorted.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a huff and looked to see Carlos glaring at them both,his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" James asked.

Carlos didn't say anything.

"Oh come on babe,you cant be upset about that!. You dated Logan too." James said helplessly,not wanting Carlos to be mad at him.

"Well at least I dont still talk about it."

And then he walked away in a huff.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like this in the morning."

"Yeah I remember." Logan laughed.

* * *

"Uh Dustin!"

Kendall moaned,arching against the wall he was being pressed against. He whined as he tightened his legs around the jocks waist, digging his nails into his broad shoulders.

The black haired male sunk his teeth into Kendall's neck,making him moan once again,throwing his head back against the wall, Dustin groaned, his thrusts becoming deeper as he came closer and closer to his release.

"Mmm,mm Dustin,fuck,just like that," Kendall cried, one hand curling into his partners hair,and the other digging deeper into his shoulder.

Dustin ran his hands farther up the blondes thighs,making his skirt hoist farther up the blondes body.

Kendall moaned, his mouth falling open as he gasped countless times, letting out the most pathetic sound as he dug his heels into Dustin's lower back, squeaking as he came all over Dustin's bare chest.

Dustin shuddered as he reached his own release, cumming into the blondes tight ass with a small groan.

Kendall was almost dropped to the floor, Dustin pulled out and let the blonde go, quickly finding his clothes that were thrown around the supply closet and putting them on.

Kendall rolled his eyes and picked up the panties that Dustin had almost ripped off of him moments before and slipping them back on over his long slender legs, finding his black T-shirt and cheer leading top and pulling it on before fixing his skirt and making sure there wasn't anything on him.

"Your lucky you didn't mess up my hair dye." Kendall told Dustin,slipping on his socks and his converse.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Yeah,yeah Knight." He slapped Kendall's ass and opened the supply closet door for him and Kendall to walk out from.

Kendall huffed as Dustin simply walked away into the crowded hallways.

Kendall closed the door and entered the crowded hallways, slowly moving to his locker, a cluster of cheerleaders were already standing there waiting for him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes,

"Jesus Christ,cant you guys ever go to lunch without me," He said as he walked over,opening his locker and putting everything in there,and taking his money and a notebook out.

"We have to walk in together." Charlotte told him.

"Yeah,its like cheer leading code." Addison agreed.

"God you guys sicken me." Kendall said.

He turned on his heel and walked away,all eighteen other girls following quickly behind him, Kendall scowled and marched into the cafeteria.

"We dont even sit together!" Kendall reminded them,

They all shrugged and went there own separate ways.

Kendall rolled his eyes,and walked over to the little table in the corner were his real friends were waiting for him, except there was a extra addition to them. Kendall cocked his head for a moment before walking on over.

"Hi guys." Kendall smiled,sighing happily as he let his bitch attitude drop from him,and turning on his natural sweet personality.

"Hey Kendall, this is me and James' friend Logan,you dont mind if he sits with us would you?" Carlos asked him.

Kendall smiled and sat down across from the new brunette.

"Of course not, Hi, I'm Kendall." he smiled offering the brunet a petite hand.

Logan smirked and softly grabbed it, "Logan."

"Its nice to meet you Logan." Kendall told him.

"Yeah,yeah its nice to meet you too." Logan said, the brunets eyes were misted a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked with concern.

"What? OH! Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you look a little dazed." Kendall smiled at him sweetly.

_Yeah,dazed by you._

* * *

__**So what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me now! I really hope this wasnt as terrible as I thought it was. So yeah...review and let me know?  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah.  
**


	2. Whore To Be

**'Tis be a reason that Kendall wears a skirt people. I just dont throw these thing in for the hell of it. Its all symbolic so haha,I win.**

* * *

"Carlitos, are you and Jamie still going to the party with me tonight?"

Carlos,who was talking to Logan at the end of the school day,almost jumped right out of his skin when he felt lanky arms wrap around his torso, only relaxing when he saw that it was only Kendall. The blonde had ran up behind him, and now had his chin on Carlos' shoulder,and arms wrapped around Carlos playfully.

"Yeah we are. When are you coming to get us,Kenny?"

"Mm,around eight. Do you wanna come to Logan?" Kendall asked, flashing the brunet a beautiful smile.

Logan grinned at him. "Sure. Why the hell not?" he asked to no one in particular, Kendall leaned forward and kissed the brunet on the cheek gently.

"Yay! I'm so glad your coming,Logan! I can so tell that we're gonna have so much fun together!" He chirped, happily, grinning at the brunet sweetly. "James and Carlos will probably just abandoned us the second we walk into the house, find some room and fuck each other til dawn."

Logan snickered as Carlos frowned at Kendall, slapping the blondes ass as if he was James or someone that he was dating, Logan raised his eyebrows in question but didn't voice his question.

Kendall swotted at his arm, and delivered a small peck to Carlos' lips that he returned.

Logan couldn't truly help himself.

"Whats up with all of that?" Logan asked them.

"With what?" Carlos wondered with raised eyebrows.

"The kissing and the ass hitting?"

They both laughed at him. "Its just something me,Kendall and James have always done with each other, we've always been all touchy feelie," Carlos said with a chuckled.

"Slapping each others ass and kissing each other?" Logan asked.

"Yup. That's how we roll,Mitchell.' Carlos said, he reached forward and slapped the brunet's ass, the boy screeched and slapped at Carlos' hand, Kendall laughing lightly at the older male's reaction.

"Dude,dont even touch me ass! You've been there two many times in my life!" Logan snapped.

"We didn't even have sex that much, only like...thirty times in five months." Carlos said with a nod, Logan raised his eyebrows, asking himself who the hell had taught this boy math.

"That's not a lot to you?" Logan asked, questioning the Latino's sanity.

"No,me and James have way more sex then that. Your more like Kendall, we didn't have tones of sex when we were dating, he was more into snuggling and hugging and all that cutesy shit." Carlos said with a tone of distaste in his voice.

"You and Kendall dated?' The brunet asked, eyebrows forwarding.

"Yeah,and he dated James too for a few months before me, they didn't have that much sex either,but guess what Logie, Kendall is a little prince in bed, he'll rock any dude's balls." Carlos chuckled as he was slapped in the shoulder by a pissed off looking Kendall.

"I'm not some whore!" Kendall objected.

"No! Of course not sweetheart...your just a complete slut."

Kendall gasped. "I am _not."_

'I love that your in denial. Jett,Steve,Guitar Dude,Tyler,Wayne Wayne,Shane,Wally,Curt,Dak,Dustin, JJ, Jordon,Matt, Josh,David,Barnett,-"

"Okay! Okay! Shut up!" Kendall snapped, he was frowning,looking upset. "I'm a total whore okay! Shut the fuck up!" The blonde burst into tears and walked away from the scene,

"I'm gonna go after him. Be at my place at seven thirty so we can go to the party." Carlos said,before he turned on his heels and ran after the blonde,calling after the blonde as he rounded a corner.

Logan frowned, something about the scene bothered him. One minute,Kendall was so happy and light, the next just due to a single word he was in tears, there was something there Logan could tell, perhaps a secret that wasn't so much a secret in the school walls, something Logan didn't know,but something he wanted to know,because that look that had flashed in the blondes eyes when Carlos had referred to him as a whore,it just...it just did something to him,made his heart twist in a knot.

* * *

At seven thirty on the dot Logan was on Carlos' door step, ringing the door bell over and over and over again, getting a bit more impatient the longer that it took for someone to answer the door, he had been standing at the door for a good five minutes when finally, Carlos dressed in some tight purple briefs and a dark blue tank top answered the door,

"Dude put some clothes on," Logan said in disgust as he pushed his way threw the door, eyes landing on James walking out of the kitchen, eating a cheeseburger and wearing nothing put a pair of dark red boxer briefs.

"What the fuck guys? Couldn't you at least wait until we get to the party," Logan said as he covered his eyes, nose scrunching up.

"Carlos needed comforting," James said, he came up behind the brunet and wrapped his arms around the brunet, Logan screamed and punched James, pushing him so hard he almost fell on his ass.

"You guys are so fucking gross! But some fucking clothes on will you!" Logan said, completely grossed out by his best friends behavior,

James and Carlos snickered and ran right up the stairs to get dressed for the party.

* * *

**The Party scene is really long,so I decided to end this here. BUT! There is some Kett smut next chapter so I hope that you forgive me for this short as hell chapter.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
